Kepada Laut, yang Memantulkan Sebuah Nama
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Lautan itu memantulkan sebuah nama, mengganggu Levi sekaligus menentramkannya. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Erwin/Levi canon modification day 9]


**Kepada Laut, yang Memantulkan Sebuah Nama**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Dis****c****laimer: ****Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: ****Erwin/Levi****canon modification ****day ****9**

**.**

**.**

Levi rasa, percakapan terakhir antara dirinya dan Erwin adalah sebuah percakapan mahabodoh yang pernah ia lakukan. Dalam keadaan yang genting, suatu pertarungan antara hidup dan mati, perjuangan melawan titan, rencana merebut kembali dinding Maria, di dalam ruangan yang luas tapi terasa sesak itu, berbatas antara sebuah meja kayu, Levi berdiri sambil bersidekap dan Erwin duduk dengan punggungnya yang selalu tegap, masih sempat saja, mereka membicarakan akan impian, perihal apa yang akan mereka lakukan di masa depan nanti, saat kedamaian sudah dapat diraih. Erwin, dengan senyum kecil dan bibir yang berterus terang, berkata jika ia ingin melihat dunia luar. Ia memang haus akan hal-hal semacam ini; pengetahuan baru, kebenaran akan sejarah titan, dan ketenangan hidup manusia. Tipikal pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab, begitulah pendapat Levi, dengan sedikit nada sinis di sudut bibirnya. Sementara Levi, ia sederhana saja. Impiannya tidak muluk-muluk. Ia hanya ingin membangun sebuah kedai teh. Semula ia bingung hendak memilih antara teh atau kopi, tapi mengingat kegemarannya, hm, teh tentulah yang terujar pertama kali.

Kepada dirinya sendiri ia bertanya, tak bisakah ia mencegah kematian? Levi tahu, pertanyaannya pasti akan mendapat bentak protes dari dirinya yang lain. Pertanyaan tolol, Levi, atau kau memang sudah berubah menjadi orang yang tolol? Lupakan, terus lupakan, dan kembalilah sinis seperti biasa. Dinding Maria berhasil terbebaskan, semua orang sudah dapat melihat dunia baru di luar dinding. Levi selamat. Namun Erwin tidak selamat. Sebagian kecil anggota Legion Corps selamat, sebagian besar lainnya tidak selamat. Betapa curang. Levi tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk menyelamatkan Armin, hanya saja ia menemukan ceruk kosong dalam dirinya manakala Erwin bersiap untuk pergi, kekosongan yang lebih besar saat melihat anak buahnya tewas menjalankan misi; tidak akan ada lagi yang menguarkan rencana brilian, tidak akan ada lagi tubuh tinggi besar yang membayang di sisinya, tidak akan ada lagi seseorang yang akan menemaninya meminum teh atau kopi.

Malam adalah sebuah warna hitam, ketika semua yang tampak pada mata juga berwarna kelam. Langit, gunung, pepohonan, rumah, gedung; semua menyatu pada warna yang sama. Mungkin juga kelabu. Levi sedang duduk di atas dinding Maria, di dekat distrik Shiganshina, melarikan diri dari suasana sumpek di markas Polisi Militer yang tengah meneruskan rapat penting-tak-penting, demi mencari ketenangan, barang sejenak. Levi meletakkan botol minumannya yang masih tersisa separuh. Enggan ia menghabiskan. Satu atensinya terarah pada sebrang di kejauhan, yang ia yakini berupa lautan, yang juga, masih saja, berwarna hitam. Kepadanya membara sebuah nama. Menyisip lewat silir-silir angin yang lewat, bagai selilit di sela-sela gigi, yang menjengkelkan sekaligus memedihkan.

Levi ingat, Erwin pernah bercerita tentang perdebatannya di kelas dengan seorang guru; apakah benar di luar dinding memang tiada lagi manusia yang hidup ataukah telah terjadi pembelokan sejarah, yang ditanamkan oleh leluhur pulau Paradis kepada seluruh orang Eldian di dalam dinding agar tidak mengetahui perihal kebenaran tersebut. Sekarang perdebatan semacam itu tidak lagi penting sebab bukan hanya dunia luar yang dapat mereka lihat, tapi juga musuh baru, lebih buas dan licik ketimbang titan yang dapat dimusnahkan dalam sekali tebasan pedang. Entah bagaimana langkah selanjutnya yang seharusnya diambil. Menyusun penyusupan, membentuk anggota dan tentara baru, membuat senjata baru, atau ide-ide lain untuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan musuh. Levi, untuk saat ini, berniat meredam kekacauan, di antara puing-puing kepingan, gambaran tentang para prajurit yang tewas bersimbah darah, biarlah pergi dari pikiran. Biar, biar saja semua larut menjadi sunyi, untuk malam ini saja.

_Laut, laut, laut. Erwin, Erwin, Erwin._ Mata Levi membola. Takut-takut, tapi belum sampai berdiri, setengah duduk lebih tepatnya, ia menoleh ke kiri-kanan, depan-belakang, memasang telinga lebih tegak dari biasa. Hanya fatamorgana. Levi merasa kacau. Genangan hitam di sana seakan sedang mengejeknya. Lautan itu menggema saat Levi sedang memandangnya, lantas memantulkan balik sebuah nama—sebuah nama yang sedari tadi ia rapal di dalam hatinya tapi tak sampai terucap verbal, hanya batin saja—seperti gema yang terjadi saat seseorang berteriak pada tebing tinggi, yang juga balik memantulkan teriakan. _Laut, laut, laut! Erwin, Erwin, Erwin!_ Levi lelah berteriak, bukan berteriak sungguhan melalui bibir, hanya berteriak dalam hati, tapi entah mengapa, ia merasa pundaknya sedemikian berat, seolah membawa beban yang tak kuasa lagi ia panggul. Tak kuat lagi ia tahan. Langkah kakinya ia rasa tak pernah sampai pada tempat yang selama ini ia ingin tuju. Pada tengah malam lebih, saat botol yang ia bawa berhasil ditandaskan, laut itu lagi-lagi memantulkan jeritan batin Levi—jeritan yang sarat akan makna getir dan ketidak-berdayaan. _Erwin. Erwin. Erwin._ Kepada laut, yang memantulkan sebuah nama, Levi berhutang kepadanya; tentang kejujuran, hatinya yang terluka sebab merasa sungguh kehilangan.

[fin]

Wednesday—March, 6th 2019


End file.
